


"Please"

by orphan_account



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Sexual Tension, SimKus, Simarkus, interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22801864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "So there he was.Sitting on Markus' bed, naked from below the waist, silk sheets thrown over his lower body, and waiting for the other android who had decided to change Simon's broken leg himself.The fact that he had an huge crush on him didn't help at all.So yeah, he was nervous."
Relationships: Markus/Simon (Detroit: Become Human)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 151





	"Please"

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so first of all I'd like to clarify some things!  
> I've never written anything before, I'm not good at expressing myself so this has been kinda difficult for me!  
> Also, english is not my first language, so I apologize if I made some mistakes!
> 
> I've been a fan of simarkus for a long time and I'm sure I have read all the fanfics that exist, so here's my contribution to what's left of the fandom!

There was no reason to be nervous, Simon knew. It was just a little repair, pull, push and done, it wouldn't take more than a few minutes. And still there was something about the whole arrangement that made his body tremble in anticipation, hands fidgeting with the hem of his jacket. Markus was, obviously, unaware of the whole atmosphere, leading the way into his own house because for some reason, the android thought it would be a good idea to fix Simon's leg in the privacy of his room instead of the usual spot at New Jericho.   
The embarrassing silence that had settled as soon as Simon stepped into the hall, which didn't seemed to bother Markus at all, dissipated when both androids reached what he supposed was Markus' room, because yes, he had his own room, who would have thought. 

"Sit on the bed, I'll go get what we need. " He muttered. Simon complied without saying a word, not trusting his voice at all. It still amazed him how the other android was so casual about the whole thing, as if ripping out someone else's leg was something you'd do in your daily basis. Stopping right in front of the door his companion turned to face him."Oh, and Simon!" he called. "Take your pants off." 

_Oh_

"Underwear too!" Said the same voice from far away. 

**_Oh_ **

Being as nervous as he was, Simon had totally forgot about that, or maybe his own brain had decided to omit said fact to save his poor heart from exploding in front of his crush. Either way, it was a disaster.  
There was no way he could survive this.  
The whole idea had been a disaster from the start.

The day he had finally returned to Jericho after being shot and left behind, Lucy had taken care of his wounds, or what was left of them. But it seemed like the bullet that had struck his leg had caused more damage than they thought. Once his wound had been cauterized and he had been provided with blue blood his limping had luckily disappeared, or so he thought, because it was a matter of days until the errors started coming back. He hadn't cared at first, being a deviant for so long had taught him to endure everything that wasn't life threatening and his glitching leg was obviously something he could live with. Or so it was for him. Markus in the other hand, had been more observant that he expected and was not happy at all with his friend's secret.

  
So there he was.  
Sitting on the leader's bed, naked from below the waist, silk sheets thrown over his lower body, and waiting for the other android who had decided to change Simon's broken leg himself.   
The fact that he had an huge crush on him didn't help at all.  
So yeah, he was nervous.

And then Markus entered the room, a white box between his arms and a raised eyebrow that silently questioned Simon about his privacy choice. The blonde steered him with a serious gaze that screamed 'shut up' and Markus couldn't help but laugh softly at him. The fact that Markus was so casual about the whole thing, as if Simon wasn't supposed to be embarrased of being naked in front of his friend, made the situation even more uncomfortable than it already was. That was it, as soon as he had his new leg he was gonna kick the other android's ass.

Setting the box aside, a dark hand softly patted the bed before it sunk under Markus' weight. The other man shifted, trying to get closer to Simon so he could work on his leg and the blonde wondered if he could feel the way the bed trembled under him.

"Don't worry, I'll be quick, okay?" He had noticed. Of course he had fucking noticed. It was Markus, how wouldn't he have noticed, for fuck's sake. He found himself nodding in response, eyes never meeting Markus'. The other android exhaled softly, and he couldn't suppress the shiver that ran through his body when the other's hand touched his thigh, strong fingers gripping the synthetic muscles. Mismatched eyes met Simon's own for a second before focusing back on his task.

"Deactivate your skin" He commanded and Simon complied. "This may be a little painful, try to bear it, okay? 

" I'll try"

Another hand positioned itself on his hip, strong fingers firmly steading him, and Simon briefly wondered whether Markus had done this before. Then he felt his leg being pulled out.

The PL600 had been deviant for two years. He had repaired lots of androids back in Jericho, and he had even changed his own biocomponents several times, but he had also been lucky enough not to have to replace a limb. Until now.   
The pull had took him by surprise and with a metal sound his leg came out entirely. His body moved forward on his own, Markus arm bracing him against the headboard. The sight of his pearly white leg laying next to him while the other man gripped it with all his strength felt bizarre to say at least. The room fell in silence, aside from Simon's heavy breathing, and Markus dropped the forgotten limb to rest his hand on his cheek.   
"Hey, hey! Are you okay?" Green and blue eyes scanned his face with quick movements, worry and guilt overflowing from them.

"I- Yes, I- It caught me by suprise." 

"Oh" He sighed with relief. "I'm sorry, I'll warn you next time." The hand in his cheek dropped as Markus quickly got up and he felt himself missing the contact already. His eyes followed the other android as he set the discarded leg aside and opened the CyberLife container carefully, eyeing its content with awe. Picking up the new limb with delicate fingers Markus smiled brightly and Simon felt his heart miss a beat at the sight before him. 

"It's new." He realized.

"It is." The other replied proudly. "I personally asked cyberlife for a new one, PL600 biocomponents aren't very usual..." 'because they are obsolete' Simon thought. 

"That was not necessary, Markus. I could have use a compatible one." Positioning himself between his legs- well, leg- the other android shook his head slowly. 

"You don't have to worry about that, consider it a gift."

"I think freedom was enough of a gift." Simon retorted and Markus laughed in response. 

"C'mon, let's finish this."

It was then when Simon realized the situation he was in. He was sitting, half naked, on Markus bed with said android kneeling between his legs and working on him, oblivious to Simon racing heart. It was too much.   
Putting his hand over Simon hip once again Markus lead the other leg closer to its place before looking at him with cautelous eyes. 

"To the count of three, okay? One..."

He couldn't do it. It was too much. Markus' body was so close him, his warms hands gripped him firmly, in a way that felt _too dangerous_ , while his eyes pierced Simon closely. He couldn't, he couldn't. If he were to watch with his own eyes the sight of Markus thrusting forward while holding him in _such_ way-

  
It all happened too fast.

  
Breaking his promise, Markus pushed against him before the count ended, his leg getting into place forcefully and ripping a broken cry from his throat. A too embarrasing cry. They both stilled, Markus gaze pinned him against the bed, shocked eyes blinking several times. 'What the hell?!' Simon almost asked.  
He then noticed the other man's eyes look down for a second and then back at him. Blue eyes followed the movement and he was welcomed with the sight of his new white and shiny leg right into place. Under Markus' hand.  
Which was just as white.

_Oh._  
**OH NO.**  
**NONONONONONONO**

Looking back at Markus, Simon wondered is he looked as mortified as he felt. He knew. Markus knew! There was no way he hadn't heard that! And yet his shocked expression was nowhere to be seen now. He backed up, taking his hand off Simon's thigh and turning around to close the long forgotten box as if NOTHING HAD HAPPENED.   
He wanted to ask. To explain himself. To apologize. Whatever saved the situation! But he couldn't. His body was frozen, his heart hurted from beating so fast and his brain felt as if he were about to shut down.

Simon wished he had.

  
Markus, in the other hand, turned back to him with a bored expression, inspecting his work closely and humming happily.   
"Seems like it works correctly, your system had accepted the biocomponent as it should so I don't think you'll have any problem." He announced with a casual voice, left hand moving the other's leg as if to confirm his theory.

But then he shifted. Right hand tracing his other leg slowly over the silk sheets and stoping to grab Simon's inner thigh.

  
"But," He whispered, voice so low it made him shiver in anticipation. "I'm not sure about the other biocomponents," The android still refused to met the blonde's eye, gaze roaming his half naked body. A devilish smile crossed his features and he finally looked at him straight in the eye. "Should I check?" 

"Please."

**Author's Note:**

> simon: im horny  
> markus: :0  
> simon: :0  
> markus: ;)  
> simon:  
> simon: IM SUPER HORNY


End file.
